Panic Stricken
by regularshow565
Summary: Mordecai comforts a panicked Rigby while they're locked in a closet. (Two-shot, complete)
1. Chapter 1

**A request was made by Angel Veins for a story about Rigby's claustrophobia. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

Mordecai currently had no idea what to do as he watched Rigby relentlessly jiggle the closet doorknob.

The two had been hiding in the closet on the main floor of the house from Benson when Muscle Man locked them in.

Muscle Man was listening to his music with his earbuds in when he walked by and noticed the cracked closet door.

Thinking it had been left unlocked, he took his keys and locked the door not hearing the banging from the other side.

What had been an attempt to get out of work had backfired and turned negative.

"Rigby, stop trying to open the door. It's obviously not going to open and no one's coming. Everyone's out doing their work," Mordecai said sharply.

Rigby whirled around to face Mordecai and his eyes widened.

"You mean no one's in the house?" Rigby asked quickly.

Mordecai rolled his eyes as he held his phone up for a light source. "Well, duh. No one's coming in the house for awhile."

Rigby's eyes got bigger and he went back to twisting and turning the knob.

"Rigby?" Mordecai grew a little concerned when Rigby didn't answer him. "Rigby?"

Rigby let go of the doorknob and faced Mordecai as his breathing began to pick up speed.

Mordecai knew it was a dumb question to ask but he went ahead and said it. "Are you okay, dude?" he asked slowly.

Rigby shook his head quickly as his eyes darted around. "No! I'm not and you know that!" he said.

Mordecai hesitantly put his hand on his friend's shoulder only for it to be shrugged off. "Can you try and calm down?"

Rigby threw his hands up in the air. "Of course I can't! I feel like I'm suffocating!"

Mordecai watched as Rigby tried to keep calm by closing his eyes, putting his hands against his head, and trying to take deep breaths.

The avian bent down to the raccoon's level when he realized Rigby's breathing was only getting heavier.

"Hey," he said quietly, "What do you want me to do to help you?"

Rigby opened his eyes and looked up at Mordecai as he spoke quickly between breaths. "I don't know. I've never been like this before."

Mordecai pondered for a moment before sitting against the wall. "Can I grab your hand?" he asked softly.

Rigby nodded and he felt Mordecai grab his hand before pulling him closer.

Mordecai set his phone down and held Rigby's hand right over where his heart was before looking at him.

"I want you to try to match my breathing with me. So, take a deep breath in." Mordecai took a deep breath in before Rigby followed with a shaky breath.

"Now, let it out," Mordecai said before they both exhaled.

"Let's do that again, okay? Breathe in," Mordecai said again as he took another deep breath.

Rigby took in a shuddering breath. "And exhale." The two exhaled and Mordecai squeezed Rigby's hand lightly.

"You're doing great, dude. Now one more time." Just as Mordecai was about to repeat the process, Rigby's breathing picked up again.

"Mordecai, I can't do this anymore," Rigby said briskly.

Mordecai didn't know what to do when Rigby started hyperventilating.

"Okay, okay, let's try something else. I want you to breathe in through in your nose," Mordecai said.

"I can't," Rigby choked out. Mordecai took Rigby's other hand.

"Yes you can. Just breathe in, doesn't have to be a big breath. Then exhale through your mouth. Just copy me."

Mordecai demonstrated before Rigby tried. The raccoon made one attempt before he started breathing in small gasps.

Mordecai bit his lip. _Think, Mordecai. There's gotta be another way to calm him down._

Mordecai wordlessly pulled Rigby onto his lap and pressed Rigby's head against his chest.

Rigby's breathing began to get erratic as Mordecai leaned down to talk in Rigby's ear.

"Rigby, I need you to trust me. I want you to just listen to my heartbeat, alright? Can you do that?" Mordecai said gently.

Rigby gave a small nod as he turned one ear to Mordecai's chest and tried to listen past his own breathing.

Mordecai rubbed soothing circles on the raccoon's back as Rigby's hyperventilating turned into small gasps.

The bird whispered comforts in Rigby's other ear when he noticed Rigby's breath hitching.

"Shh, you're fine, Rigby. It's okay. You're doing awesome."

Rigby's breathing slowly evened out after a few minutes as he focused on his friend's steady heartbeat and the constant pressure on his back.

Mordecai was relieved when he heard Rigby breathing normally.

Rigby looked up at Mordecai who smiled warmly back down at him.

"You doing good?" Rigby nodded and smiled back at his best friend.

"Thanks for helping me, Mordecai. You really made a difference," Rigby said quietly.

Mordecai pat Rigby on the back before replying. "I'm glad I could help."

The two sat in comfortable silence until Mordecai said he heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

Mordecai and Rigby glanced at each other before jumping up and banging on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second and final chapter of this story I've had fun working on. Hope you enjoy!**

Mordecai and Rigby stopped banging on the door when they heard Benson's voice from the other side

"Who's in here?" The doorknob was jiggled from Benson's side.

"It's Mordecai and Rigby. Someone locked us in here," Mordecai said. "Can you get us out?"

"How did you two even get stuck in there? You know what, I don't want to know."

Mordecai glanced down at Rigby as they heard Benson sigh. "Let me go find my keys."

Footsteps could be heard moving away and the two friends were relieved.

Mordecai picked up his phone and shined the light on Rigby.

The avian was once again worried when he saw the scared look on Rigby's face.

"Mordecai," Rigby said hoarsely, "I feel trapped again."

Mordecai quickly got down on his knees before pulling the raccoon into a hug.

He calmly pressed Rigby's head against his chest as he rubbed his friend's back with his own wing holding the phone.

"You're gonna be okay, Rigby. We'll be out of here soon," Mordecai whispered softly.

Rigby wrapped his own arms around the bird's waist as he listened to the heartbeat against his ear.

The two stayed as they were for about two minutes before they saw the doorknob turning.

Mordecai made a move to stand up when he felt Rigby's arms tighten around his waist.

"Don't leave me," Rigby said quietly.

Mordecai gently pried Rigby's arms off of him and looked in his eyes.

"I'm right here, dude. You're okay." The door opened and the two turned around.

"Get out here," Benson said pinching his nose, not even looking at the duo.

Mordecai stood up and gave Rigby a light push when the raccoon made no move to go.

Rigby bolted out of the closet and took in big breaths as he bent over, hands on his knees.

Mordecai walked over to the raccoon's side as Benson cracked the closet door.

Benson turned around and saw Mordecai crouch to Rigby's level and talk softly to him.

He frowned a little. "Mordecai, is he okay?"

Mordecai gathered Rigby in his arms and pressed his head to his chest.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He was having a panic attack but he'll be alright," Mordecai said.

Benson then remembered that Rigby was claustrophobic. "Oh, okay."

Mordecai pat Rigby's back a few times and murmured something in his ear before looking back at Benson.

"How did you two manage to get locked in there?" Benson asked as he crossed his arms.

Mordecai gave a small chuckle. "Well, we were trying to get of work and someone didn't know we were hiding in the closet."

Benson rolled his eyes. "I bet it was Muscle Man. He was twirling his keys on the way outside with his earbuds in."

Benson's gumballs turned the lightest shade of red. "He also knows to never lock this closet. I always tell you guys to leave it cracked."

Mordecai blinked in surprise as he watched Benson get mad.

Rigby looked up and narrowed his eyes as someone walked in the room. "Speak of the devil," he muttered.

Mordecai and Benson saw Muscle Man walk in.

The green man smirked at them. "Hey, losers. Why weren't you at work to-"

The smirk fell form his face when he noticed his angry boss and the two best friends glaring daggers at him.

"What's up with you guys? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You locked the closet door I always tell you to leave cracked!" Benson said gesturing to the closet.

Muscle Man held his hands up in front of him. "Whoa, I'm sorry-"

"You also managed to lock Mordecai and Rigby in there. How did you not notice them?"

"I was listening to my music too loud I guess. Sor-"

"You shouldn't listen to your music so loud that you can't hear everything around you," Mordecai said tersely.

Muscle Man scowled. "It's not my fault you two were in the closet," he said indignantly.

"Well it is your fault we got locked in there, idiot. You know not to lock the door," Rigby suddenly said irritadedly.

Muscle Man opened his mouth before Benson cut him off. "You caused Rigby to have a panic attack."

Rigby shuddered then opened his mouth to say something as the two disputed.

Mordecai noticed the shudder and he pressed Rigby's head to his chest again. "Relax, dude. Let Benson handle it."

Rigby sighed in resignation and closed his eyes as he blocked out the arguing with Mordecai's steady heartbeat.

Mordecai smiled softly and gently rubbed Rigby's back again before turning to Benson.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us. Thanks for finding us," he said.

Benson nodded with a small smile before Mordecai carried Rigby up the stairs.

The gumball machine's calm face turned to frustration again as he continued to lecture a perplexed Muscle Man.


End file.
